Eu Não te Odeio
by Yuki Kirkland
Summary: Uma notícia triste para pode acabar fazendo duas pessoas se aproximarem e uma delas mudar de opinião sobre um certo alguém. Lily/James. Reviews please.


Mais uma vez, o sol aparecia por detrás das colinas e esquentava o enorme castelo de Hogwarts. Era mais um dia de aulas em que todo o castelo acordava cedo para seus afazeres.

No dormitório masculino do 7° ano da Grifinória, acordava um menino de cabelos castanho claro e olhos da mesma cor. Ele se levantou preguiçosamente, fez sua higiene, tomou banho e foi para a difícil tarefa que era acordar seus amigos.

-James, levanta logo. - disse sacudindo um bolo de cobertas em cima de uma das camas.

-Me deixa dormir, Remus. - respondeu uma voz vinda das cobertas.

-Prongs, você vai se atrasar para a aula. - tentou de novo.

-Fica quieto, Moony. - resmungou mal-humorado.

O garoto de nome Remus estava quase desistindo quando lhe ocorre uma ideia.

-Ele não quer levantar, Lily. Você vai ter que esperar. -falou como se houvesse mais alguém por lá.

O efeito foi instantâneo: das cobertas, pulou um menino de cabelos extremamente arrepiados e olhos castanho esverdeados. Ele saiu da cama, pegou os óculos de lentes redondas em cima da mesinha de cabeceira, passou a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos, tentando, em vão, acentá-los e olhou para a porta, procurando alguém.

Não havia ninguém na porta, e logo que constatou isso, olhou para Remus, esperando uma explicação.

-Foi o único jeito de te acordar, Prongs. - disse o menino em tom brincalhão.

-Vai se ferrar, Moony. - e foi em direção ao banheiro.

Debaixo da água quente, James se permitiu pensar na menina que vinha tirando seu sono. Lílian Evans era uma garota do 7° ano da Grifinória. Ela tinha os cabelos ruivo-acaju lisos, um pouco abaixo dos ombros, a pele branca, com algumas sardas e os olhos num tom adorável de verde. Amava a ruiva como nunca pensou que poderia amar alguém. O único problema era que o sentimento não era correspondido. A ruiva dizia pra quem quisesse ouvir que odiava James Potter com todas as suas forças, mas ele mesmo assim não desistia dela.

Quando saiu do banheiro, os outros já estavam acordados, mas de muito mau-humor, então ele foi esperar pelos amigos no salão comunal, e de quebra, veria sua ruivinha logo de manhã.

Mas Lily não estava no salão comunal quando ele desceu então o jeito era esperar enquanto olhava pela janela. O céu estava nublado, mas não estava chovendo, o que era bom. Ele não gostava de chuva.

-Mesmo assim, não precisava ter feito aquilo! - ele ouviu a voz de Sirius Black, um garoto de olhos acinzentados e cabelos negro que batiam um pouco acima dos ombros, dizendo, enquanto descia as escadas.

-Eu não ia deixar você se atrasar. De novo. - Remus disse calmamente, também na escada.

-O que aconteceu? - perguntou James quando avistou seus amigos.

-Moony usou o **_Levicorpus_** pra me acordar. -respondeu Sirius com uma careta.

-E daí?

-E daí, que eu bati com a cabeça na cama. E se eu ficar com um galo? Acha que a Lene vai olhar pra mim se eu estiver com um galo na cabeça? Não, Prongs, ela não vai olhar. - ele estava á beira de um ataque de nervos.

-Fica calmo, Padfoot. 1°) você bateu a cabeça no _colchão_. É quase impossível você ficar com um galo. 2°) a Lene **sempre** olha pra você. Independentemente de como você está. 3°) é melhor nós irmos tomar café logo, ou o Wormtail fica louco. -disse Remus, novamente tranqüilo.

-Tá. Mas se ela não olha pra mim, a culpa vai ser sua. - falou já mais controlado.

Quando desceu com seus amigos para o Salão Principal para o café-da-manhã, Lily não estava lá também e nenhuma de suas amigas se fazia presente. Isso não era muito comum, mas ele não deu muita bola e se sentou à mesa de sua casa.

Primeira aula do dia: Herbologia com a Lufa-Lufa. Marlene McKinnon, Ludi Milla Campbel e Alice White, que sempre andavam com Lily, foram para a aula, mas a ruiva não apareceu.

Segunda aula do dia: Adivinhação com alunos das outras casas. Os Marotos, exceto Remus, só escolheram essa matéria porque era mais fácil que Runas Antigas, que era o que Remus e Lily faziam naquele horário. A aula foi como sempre: Peter dormindo, Sirius e James conversando e a professora fofocava com algumas meninas.

Terceira aula: Poções com o pessoal da Sonserina. A matéria até que era legal. O que estragava era ter que dividir a sala com sonserinos te enchendo a paciência a cada cinco segundos. Só para variar, Sirius pegou uma detenção por estragar a poção de Snape. Lily também não apareceu na sala e Poções era a aula preferida dela. Começava a ficar estranho.

Na hora do almoço, James já estava ficando preocupado. A Ruiva não tinha aparecido para nenhuma aula, café-da-manhã e agora ela também não estava lá. Resolveu agir e foi perguntar para as únicas pessoas que poderiam saber onde ela poderia estar. Levantou-se e foi em direção á outra ponta da mesa da Grifinória.

-Boa tarde, Lene, Milla, Lice. - ele cumprimentou-as.

-Boa tarde, Jay. - responderam as três em uníssono

-Vocês podem me contar o que está acontecendo? - perguntou sem cerimônia.

-Como assim? - retrucou Marlene, uma garota de cabelos cacheados negros que iam até o final das costas, pele branca e olhos azul escuro.

-O que houve com a Lily?

-Não houve nada! - respondeu Ludi Milla, que tinha os olhos cor de mel, os cabelos castanho claro lisos e as bochechas coradas naturalmente.

-É lógico que aconteceu alguma coisa. Ela faltou todas as aulas e não apareceu pra nenhuma refeição. Eu só estou pedindo para vocês me falarem o que aconteceu com ela.

-Eu disse que ele ia perceber. - disse Alice, uma menina com os cabelos castanho escuros na altura dos ombros, a face arredondada e os olhos castanhos.

-Vão me falar ou não? - ele estava ficando sem paciência.

-Nós não podemos James. A Lily nos fez prometer que não iríamos contar a ninguém. Sinto muito mesmo. - disse Lene, sincera.

James já estava sem paciência por não saber onde a ruiva estava, então foi para o seu dormitório, pegou o "Mapa do Maroto" e o ativou, procurando o pontinho "Lílian Evans". Achou-a perto do lago e não pensou duas vezes antes de ir para lá, sem nem mesmo apagar o mapa.

Chegando ao dito local, viu uma conhecida cabeleira ruiva sentada nas raízes de uma árvore. Ela estava olhando para o céu, sem realmente vê-lo. Sentou-se ao lado da garota, mas ela nem se moveu.

-Oi, Lily. - só àquela hora ela se deu conta da presença do garoto. Secou as poucas lágrimas que persistiam em cair e respondeu gentilmente.

-Oi.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Porque a pergunta? - ela perguntou indiferente.

-Além do fato de você estar chorando quando eu cheguei? Você respondeu ao meu comprimento sem me insultar ou chamar de Potter.

-Eu não to a fim de brigar com você hoje. - ela respondeu dando um sorriso triste.

-Isso é ótimo, pois eu só quero conversar. - ele afirmou sorrindo para ela. - Diz aí o que aconteceu.

-... Aconteceu um negócio com os meus pais. - respondeu simplesmente.

-Lily, eu sei que pode não parecer, eu me importo de verdade com você. E se você estava chorando, não foi só porque "aconteceu um negócio com seus pais". Pode me contar Lily. - ele falou olhando nos olhos dela.

Ela hesitou um pouco antes de responder.

-Noite passada, de madrugada, na verdade, entraram um grupo de ''pessoas encapuzadas'' na minha casa e mataram os meus pais. - ela começou a derramar lágrimas.

-Como?!

-Comensais da Morte, James! Foram na minha casa e mataram os meus pais! E a culpa é toda minha! Se eu não fosse uma bruxa nascida-trouxa, eles teriam deixado meus pais em paz, eles estariam vivos, agora! - ela chorava compulsivamente e falava muito rápido.

-Lily, a culpa não foi sua! Aqueles idiotas que seguem o Cara-de-cobra matam trouxas por diversão! Não tem nada a ver com você! - ele estava desesperado por ver a garota que amava chorando e se culpando daquele jeito.

-É minha culpa sim! Minha irmã tem razão, se eu não fosse uma aberração, nada disso teria acontecido. E agora eu estou sozinha, porque a Petúnia me odeia mais do que antes!

James não aguentou e abraçou a menina, que para sua surpresa, não o soltou. Ela apenas ficou chorando ali.

-Escuta, isso não é culpa sua. Não é sua culpa estar acontecendo uma guerra no mundo bruxo e várias pessoas serem mortas. E você não está sozinha. Você tem as suas amigas, o Sirius te adora, o Remus também é seu amigo e você também tem a mim. Eu nunca vou te deixar. - falava enquanto acariciava os cabelos flamejantes da menina. Ela ficou em silencio por alguns segundos, apenas chorando, mas depois falou:

-Me desculpa?

-Hn? Te desculpar? Mas pelo que? - ele perguntou confuso.

-Por ter te tratado mal durante todos esses anos. Agora eu vejo que você não merecia. Me perdoa?

-Que nada, Lily. Eu merecia sim. - respondeu envergonhado.

-Mesmo assim, me perdoa? - insistiu ela.

-Claro que eu te perdoo. Eu te amo. -ele disse sincero.

-Eu não te odeio. - ela falou baixinho.

Depois de algum tempo, aquele''Eu não te odeio'' se transformaria no mais belo amor.

Eles só não sabiam disso. Ainda.

* * *

N/A: Ta aí a minha primeira fic James/Lily.

Sinceramente, eu acho que ela ta bonitinha. Pode não ser tãããããõ bem escrita, mas acho que ta passável.

Se tiver algum erro de português, por favor, me desculpem.

Se você teve a coragem de ler até aqui, por favor, comentem. Não dói e ainda deixa uma autora feliz. ; )

Beijos e até a próxima.

**Editado: **Revisada porque antes estava uma droga.


End file.
